1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates in general to flexible packaging, and more particularly, to a spout assembly for a flexible bag that is configured to interface with a plurality of different connectors commonly utilized in the dispensing of flowable material from such flexible bags.
2. Background Art
The use of flexible packaging is known in the art. Often the flexible packaging comprises a flexible bag having a spout assembly that is positioned within an outer rigid container (such as a box). The flexible bag includes a flowable material such as a liquid, a syrup, a juice, a gel or the like. The spout assembly is coupled to an adapter which is coupled to dispensing equipment. The flowable material is often withdrawn through the dispensing equipment by way of a vacuum or a pump or the like.
Any number of different types of adapters are known in the art. Problematically, it is desirable to utilize a single spout that is capable of coupling to a plurality of such adapters. In the case of threaded spouts, due to various issues such as vibration, creep and deformation, it is often the case that the connections can loosen over time and often while still in use.